


Sweets

by yonabeauty



Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonabeauty/pseuds/yonabeauty
Summary: Yun no longer have his parents beside him. His life was as simple as others. Having a job, living alone and single.One snowy afternoon, Elias and Yun met in an unexpected way.-Wasssuppp. So Yun's last name is Chen. I messaged Emily on instagram, asking what was Yun's last name? and she replied 'His last name is Chen'. No shit sherlock. I just want to tell everybody that Yun Chen is Yun's full name. That's it.I was really screaming when Emily replied to me ackkkkkkk!!! Anyways, bye.
Relationships: Elias Everstied & Yun, Elias Everstied/Yun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm totally back. I've been kinda like not sure about how my fanfiction goes. So does the plot and the narration. I will agree that I suck at writing old time setting and fancy writing. 
> 
> So, that's how this modern setting was made. Not that I'm proud of but I think it'll help the thirst. 
> 
> ATTENTION !  
> Elias and Yun does not belong to me. All credits goes to our lovely animator/artist Emily. 
> 
> Please do support her, it's free and you can always back out. 
> 
> WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS. THANK YOU! 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe during this pandemic. Love you all! 💞

It was snowing outside, Yun saw it. He was standing near the glass wall in his apartment as small white snow rained. 

He heaved a sigh. 

The ravenette turned around to face the door and headed slowly there. He grabbed his coat, beanie and scarf that was hanged on the hook on the wall. Yun put his right arm on the right sleeve of the coat and mirrored it on his left arm. He wrapped his neck with the scarf after putting the beanie on his head.

Yun wore a coat that is brown, a beanie with stripes of blue and white and a red colored scarf.

He held onto the knob and twist it to the side, making a click sound which means it had been opened. 

He continued to walk outside the building. As he reached outside, the cold breeze touched his cheeks. 

He smiled as he walk again towards the shop he was working at. It was a pastry shop. Yun wanted to take care of his own now that his parents are no longer by his side. 

Suddenly, something- no, someone bumped into his feet.

As he look down, he was surprised to see a little girl with crimson eyes and lilac haired staring through his eyes.

"Wow... Your eyes.." She uttered, lost in the ravenette's eyes. "They're gold. I love gold!" She added and Yun dropped himself into a squat.

"Hey, are you alright? Where's your parents? Are you lost?" The male kept asking questions one after another.

"MADDY!" A man yelled. The little girl and Yun looks at where they think the sound came from.

The ravenette saw a taller, buffer and male version of the little girl beside him. Is he the father? 

"Elias is with me." She spoke and pointed at the man running towards them.

"Maddy, I thought I lost you." The other male voiced as he hugged the girl. He was panting as he spoke. He backed off and caressed the girl's face. 

The ravenette snickered, "It looks like someone is taking 'good care' to this child. Now, this little girl is in 'good hand'. I'll take my leave." 

"No, pretty man!" The little girl reached her hands to me.

"Wait. Maddy, where's your scarf?" The taller male questioned, going off topic.

"Um.. I lost them?" She replied and the male looks at her in disappointment. He glared at her.

"You can have mine. Don't you dare to 'lose' it again." The taller male spoke, his tone firm and serious. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around the girl's neck. 

Yun mirrored it, taking off his scarf but it wasn't for the little girl. It was for the guy. The ravenette wrapped his scarf to the guy's neck and uttered, "Whatever happens to you, it will affect the child too. I hope I don't bump into you again." He turned around and headed forward.

"Wait!" The little girl yelled. "I haven't gotten your name, pretty man." She spoke.

"It's Yun."

"WOAH. MY NAME IS MADELINE EVERSTIED!" 

"You didn't have to shout that loud, dear." The ravenette turned his head and met those crimson eyes of Madeline.

Yun smiled and once again marched forward. 

Madeline and Elias look at each other, confused. And one more time, they watch Yun enter a shop and disappear in their view.

"Elias, can we buy the cake now?" Madeline faced Elias who were still looking at the shop Yun entered.

He sneered, "Like hell we would." 

"Are you mad because I ran away?"

"Of course, I am! I have feelings and I get worried too! Mia will surely blame me if her child is missing!" 

"I'm sorry," The little girl apologized, pausing to say another sentence. "I won't do it again, I promise."

"C'mon. Mia will kill me if I made you cry." Elias snickered and picked up Madeline from the ground. They move forward.

"Elias."

"What?"

"Mommy said to get the chocolate flavoured cake and also buy her donuts. The christmas special ones." 

"I know."

"I'm just reminding you!"

"Well, thanks for doing so."

"Hmp."

Both continued their journey to a pastry shop to buy sweets in silence. Neither one of them wanted to break the atmosphere. 

END.


	2. Unexpected

"Yun? You're a bit late today." Alexis voiced, looking at his wrist watch and back at Yun.

"Long story short. I bumped into a little kid who ran away from her guardian and lot of things happened that I didn't remember much." The ravenette replied as the other chuckled at the unexpected fiction his co-worker stated.

"A long story indeed. I will be on the kitchen today, so you're up for the counter."

"Alright." Yun uttered and went to the changing room to change to his uniform which is just pink top paired with white jeans.

Once he was done changing, he went to the counter to do his job. 

A lady entered the store, who is their loyal customer. Yun welcomed her with a genuine smile and she replied with a benevolent smile.

"Good Friday, Mrs. Rutcher. How may I help you today?" Yun asked.

"I'd like the new snowcolate cake, please." She uttered, pointing at the Christmas special cake. It was named snowcolate as it's design was white which represents snow while it has a chocolate flavour. 

"Coming right up! Alexis the snowcolate please!"

"Alright!" Alexis replied from the kitchen. 

"Here, Yun." She spoke as she handed the ravenette her money. A while later Yun passed her changed to her. 

"Cake comin'!" Alexis yelled, coming out from the kitchen with the cake now in a box in his hands. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Rutcher!" He greeted. 

"Good afternoon to you too, Alex." 

Someone pushed the door, ringing the bell. 

"Pretty Man!" Madeline exclaimed pointing to the ravenette's direction. Yun purposely ignored it, acting like he didn't heard it. 

"Is she the little girl you bumped into?" Alexis whispered to his ear which Yun replied in a nod. "I'll be leaving you then."

"How may I help you this afternoon, sir?" Yun put that business smile like usual to the customers. 

"I'd like a chocolate flavoured cake."

"Please, choose here. They have labels and description." The ravenette showed them the second shelf of cakes.

"I want the snowcolate, Eli!" Madeline spoke as she pointed at the cake. 

"Are you her father? You resemble each other." Mrs. Rutcher chuckled. 

"Ah- no. Her mother, my sister is busy at the moment so I had to be with her." Elias laughed. 

"Alexis, another snowcolate please." Yun's voice was calm. He was suppose to be lively and happy towards the customer but since It's 'them', he wasn't feeling like it. 

Alexis once again came out of the Kitchen with a box with the cake inside. He reached the counter and passed it to Elias. 

"Elias, the donuts!" Madeline reminded him.

"Go pick some so we could pay after."

"Okay!"

-

There were dozens of customer in the shop. The ravenette ran out of energy. He was smily and laughing throughout the whole afternoon to noon. 

Yun wanted to lay down on his bed and drift to sleep. He didn't have anyone to spend the christmas to begin with. He extremely wanted to rest. 

Now, It's time for closing the shop. Yun had change back into his clothes and help Alexis storing the cakes into the fridge.

"Good work today." Alexis voiced. 

Yun nodded before replying, "It was indeed. I'll be leaving first." 

"Okay! Take care of yourself. We got work to do tomorrow."

"Mhm." He hummed in response.

Yun pushed the glass door and went outside the shop. As he looks around the suroundings, he locked eyes with crimson's.

"Oh..You're still...here. Is there anything I could help you with?"

Next thing he knew Elias was an inch away from him. Yun could feel the other male's breath on his cheeks as his eyes widen.

-

What do you think Elias will do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I will be posting on Mondays now. So, yeahhhh. Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, don't worry. I'm working on the next part. I'm still not sure about the plot but I'll find a way how to end it. This will probably have 5 or 6 parts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe!


End file.
